1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pole apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a pole apparatus having removable and interchangeable tool heads for use, for example, in fastening electrical and acoustical hardware to ceilings.
2. Reference to Related Art
Pole tools such as a lag pole are known in the prior art for their utility in assisting with the installation of electrical and suspended ceiling hanging hardware. Typically, a tool, such as lag driver that is adapted to hold screws or similar fasteners for subsequent mounting in the ceiling, is permanently affixed to the end of the pole. A bore and/or aperture may also be defined through the pole and tool such that wire or threaded rod may be communicated through the pole and tool for connection to the fastener.
Among the prior art tools are U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,624 issued May 7, 1991 to Dahlgren. Dahlgren discloses a system for suspending a structural member from a ceiling using a pole-mounted tool to install anchor members. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,731 issued Feb. 16, 1988 to Onofrio discloses a lag driver for use with a standard drill.
The present invention is directed to a pole apparatus. Preferably, the pole apparatus includes a tubular body having at least two telescoping body sections. An aperture is defined in the side of the pole body to permit access into the interior of the pole. A first connector is preferably fixed at one end of the body and defines an axial bore that communicates with the interior of the body. A tool is removably disposed in the connector. Preferably, the tool includes a mounting portion that engages and is removably secured within the connector. Furthermore, the tool includes a head portion that is adapted to carry out a specific task. Additionally, a second connector is disposed on the opposite end of the body. Preferably, the second connector includes a base and an arm in axial alignment with the body that is adapted to engage a drill.